An electronic cigarette box is a device configured for storing electronic cigarettes. In addition, the electronic cigarette box can further use a rechargeable battery to store energy and charge a battery inside an electronic cigarette.
At present, there are generally two kinds of charge management methods for batteries inside electronic cigarettes. In one of the two methods, there is a charging management circuit in a charging circuit of an electronic cigarette, and an electronic cigarette box can adopt a 5V direct current (DC) voltage to charge a battery inside the electronic cigarette. In the other of the two methods, there is no charging management circuit in a charging circuit of an electronic cigarette, and an electronic cigarette box needs to charge a battery inside the electronic cigarette by means of using constant charging current and limiting a charging voltage to be not more than 4.2V charge.
From the above, if there is no charging management circuit in an electronic cigarette, but an electronic cigarette box directly uses the 5V DC voltage to charge a battery of the electronic cigarette, there is a risk of overcharging, and the battery of the electronic cigarette may be even caused to explode. If there is a charging management circuit in an electronic cigarette, but an electronic cigarette box charges a battery inside the electronic cigarette by means of using constant charging current and limiting a charging voltage to be not more than 4.2V, charging under charging may be caused, long charging time may be spent, and the needs of users are unable to be met well. In order to solve above problems, if an electronic cigarette box is provided with two different charging modules to charge the electronic cigarette with the charging management circuit and the electronic cigarette without the charging management circuit respectively, the cost is high, and user' needs are unable to be met well yet.